Forbidden Wanting
by SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow
Summary: Jasper stumbles across his sister, Bella, in the bath one night. OOC Bella/Jasper All Human
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie owns the characters I just make them do naughty things

Hey guys! I just had the sudden urge to write a little lemon and spiced it up a little. I have an idea for a new story and I'm gonna start on it tonight so I will hopefully have a chapter out within the next few days. It will be a E/B story. I'll post the first chapter and see how the response is before I start posting the others.

Bath Time

"**I'm just going for a bath!" I heard my sister shout down to my parents who were sitting down in the living room watching TV.**

"**Okay sweetie." My mom shouted back up.**

**I scrambled out of my bed and dropped my trousers and boxer, slipping on a pair of sweats as I heard Bella walk through to the bathroom and turn the taps on, starting her twice weekly ritual. A shit eating grin plastered on my face as I made my way down the hall to the slightly ajar bathroom door. **

**For the past year Bella had begun having a bath twice a week. When we were younger she would scream the house down when mom made us go for a bath until she would give in and let her have a shower instead. So when she suddenly had the urge to bathe twice a week on top of her daily showers I obviously became intrigued.**

**After about the third month my parents had gone out shopping and I was over at my friend Edward's studying. I had come home to grab my Physics book to find Bella in the bath yet again. I was making my way up to my room when I passed the bathroom to find the door slightly ajar but carried on to my room to get my book. I was passing the door again on my way back down when I heard a shift in the water.**

"**Mmmmmm."**

**I stopped dead in my tracks following the noise that came out of the room. Before I knew what was happening my legs had walked me over to the door and I was peeking through the slight opening to see Bella in the tub with her eyes closed. At first I thought she had fallen asleep until she let out a breathy moan and parted her lips to gasp.**

"**Mmmmm baby, touch me." She moaned out and rose out of the water a little making the water ripple around her.**

"_**Fuck me, Bella was masturbating." **_**I thought to myself grinning widely at the scene in front of me and felt my cock stirring in my pants.**

"**Right there Jazzy . ." She gasped out.**

**Her hand stayed under the water at the juncture between her legs as the other came up to her breast as she roughly grabbed it digging her digits into the flesh.**

**My hard on was pushing against the fabric of my pants shouting at me to be stroked and loved. Quickly fumbling with my button and zipper I dropped my book, making a loud thud as it landed at my feet. I froze, squeezing my eyes closed as Bella's moans stopped and cringed at what was going to happen next.**

"**Jasper?" Bella called out. I opened an eye to see Bella sitting up looking at the door, squinting. "Is that you?"**

**I closed my eyes and mentally groaned. "Yeah its me." I spoke up. "I was just getting my Physics book I'm off to Edwards." I stuffed my cock into my pants and bent down to grab my book.**

"**Wait!" She shouted as I turned to walk away. "Jasper, come here please."**

"**I really need-"**

"**Just two minutes please." She pleaded.**

**I let out a huff in defeat and cautiously stepped into the room with my eyes closed. I hear her sweet giggle and fought the urge to keep my eyes closed.**

"**I'm covered up." She answered amused.**

**I cracked an eye open to see she had her arm over her chest making her boobs look bustier than ever since they were pushed up against her chest which wasn't really doing much for the little guy down in my pants.**

"**Were you listening to me outside?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me.**

"**No, I uh, was just getting this." I waved my book in the air looking at the tiles on the floor trying to avoid contact with her.**

"**Pity."**

**My head quickly shot up to see an amused smirk on her face. My cock stirred at the look on her face and I felt myself blush at my reaction, she was my sister for crying out loud!**

"**Bella, you're my sister." I reasoned more to myself than her.**

"**Yeah but not through blood, so technically, it's okay." She shrugged with indifference. "I've seen the way you look at me sometimes. You know, your not too bad looking yourself." She smirked and had the fucking audacity to looked down as if she was fucking shy.**

"**Honey! We're home." My mom shouted as I heard my dad heave the bags of shopping in the house. The pit of my stomach sank at her voice and my legs turned to lead.**

"**Better run before mom catches you perving on your sis." She smirked and sank back into the water.**

**I quickly spun around and reached the door. I took one last look at her before I closed the door, she was lying back with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.**

"**I'll leave the door open again . . if you want?" She opened her eyes and looked at me waiting for an answer and because the pervert inside me rejoiced I nodded silently.**

"**Right answer." She smiled sweetly. "And we'll take care of the little .. . . well, big guy down there too." She giggled and submerged herself under the bubbles. **

**I stumbled down the stairs mumbling something to my parents as I left the house and went back to Edwards.**


	2. Strip Tease

Stephenie owns everything.

Strip Tease

**I stopped in front of the open door and looked in. Bella was bending over the bath running her hand in the water as it filled the tub and the bubbles grew higher and higher. She pulled her arm out and shook the bubbles off. She was wearing her usual school clothes; skirt, blouse and sweater vest. Finally satisfied with the water she shut off the faucet and straightened up.**

**Knowing what was to happen next I reached down into my sweats and felt my cock starting to stiffen. She always stripped before dipping a leg into the water then slowly lowering herself into the water, moaning as she slipped under the scented water.**

**She reached over to the counter and pressed her iPod that was sitting in its dock making the screen glow and music began playing out of the speakers. It was some generic pop song I recognised from the radio. She began to slowly sway her hips to the beat and reached for the hem of her sweater vest and pulled it up. Her hair cascaded down her back as she pulled the material over her head and dropped it at her feet.**

"**Fuck me." I whispered.**

**She sang along with the lyrics, her fingers going to the front of her blouse as she was no doubt unbuttoning the blouse. I watched her shoulders shift and shake off the fabric so it dropped to her elbows. She turned to look at me and winked before turning back and straightening her elbows. The blouse slipped all the way off her arms and floated down to the mat she was standing on.**

**Biting my lip and suppressing a groan I palmed my now solid cock and gripped it firmly at the base. I rubbed the tip feeling the wetness that had gathered there and ran my finger over the sensitive slit teasing myself.**

"**Bu - ba - ba - luh - la." **

**She carried on swaying as she shimmied out of her skirt revealing her matching white lace g-string. She began rolling down the sheer tight material at her hips slowing. Too fucking slowly for my liking. The more she moved down her leg the more she bent over revealing more of that luscious ass at me making my cock ache.**

"**Hurry up." I grumbled as I stroked my cock dry loving the burning friction I had now caused.**

**Once she reached her feet I was starting to feel the sweat gather on my brow and my breathing grew more laboured. She bend right over to pull the material off her feet and I groaned a bit too loudly.**

**She turned her head to the door her eyes growing wide. She was still bend over, her hair touching the ground and swaying slightly.**

"**Is someone there?" She whispered out.**

**I kept quiet for a minute playing along with her. She slowly eased up and reached up behind her back going to untie her bra.**

"**Hello?" She called out a little over a whisper. "Is there anyone there?"**

**I still kept quiet my eyes glued to her chest as the lace cups fell from around her breasts. Her breasts dropped a little without their supports and swayed with the motion. **

"**Fine then." She grumbled and quickly pulled the barely there material of her panties down her legs and kicked off the material. Her breasts jiggled even more and I groaned out wanting to have my face buried in them.**

"**I know you're there brother." She smiled playfully as she looked at me through the crack and crooked a finger, beckoning me into the room. "Come fuck me before mommy catches you playing with Wilber in the corridor."**

"**Stop calling my cock Wilber." I grumbled as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.**

"**He looks like a Wilber to me so I shall call him that." **

**Her eyes were trained on my straining cock. She licked her lips and rubbed her thighs together as I stroked it a few more times groaning out for effect.**

"**You want a shot Bells?" I asked as she nodded her head and closed the distance between us wrapping her hand over mine.**

**I watched as our hands moved up and down my cock, loving it. I closed my eyes and groaned out at the feeling of her soft small hand on me.**

"**You like that Jazzy?" She asked in that gentle voice that she knew made me desperately hot for her.**

"**Fuck yes." I bit out as she carried on with her burning strokes.**

"**Getting a little dry there."**

**Before I could say another word she took me into her mouth and laved her tongue around me, coating me in her saliva. I gasped out, opening my eyes to watch her mouth stretch around me. Withdrawing me from her mouth with a pop she re-wrapped her hand around me and carried on stroking me. Her strokes picked up as I felt the pit of my stomach tickle. She grabbed my sac unexpectedly and squeezed it within a fraction of its life.**

"**Shit!" I cursed as I shot my load onto her letting out a shuddered breath as the tension left my body.**

"**Now I want some fun." Bella giggled in my ear and pulled on my flaccid cock leading me over to the bathtub.**

**She climbed into the water and I followed her willingly, kicking off my sweats and top before stepping into the luke warm water. She pushed me down letting go of me and I silently slipped into the water sitting down with my legs between hers.**

**Looking up I saw inbetween her legs at her glistening sweet folds. I placed a finger on her calf and walked them up her legs as she squirmed a little. I looked up at her with a sly grin as I brushed my fingers up and down her lips feeling my cock begin to stir. I pushed past her lips finding her hardened clit.**

**She gasped out and grabbed onto the curtain rail. I rubbed her clit in hard circles as she moaned out and her knees buckled, we both groaned out.**

**She bent down and sat on top of me, her legs wrapping around my waist. I felt her rub against me semi erect cock bringing her chest up to my face. Without wasting any more time I begun suckling on the soft flesh of her breasts. Within minutes I was rock solid again and ready to fuck the shit out of her.**

"**Ready for me Bells?" I asked huskily in her ear.**

**Taking her moan as a yes I lifted her up and guided her onto my waiting cock. Moaning out as I filled her, stretching her to the max. I leaned back against the tiled wall behind me grabbing her by the hips and guiding her up then back down, setting a slow pace. We rocked back and forth slowly, gently, the water moving with us too. Our pace gradually picked up along with our breathing and heartbeats.**

**I heard cheering from dad watching the football downstairs and quickened the rocking of my hips. Growling out as I felt my sac begin to tighten.**

"**Does it excite you?" Bella gasped out into my ear. "Knowing that mommy and daddy are downstairs while you fuck me Jazzy? You dirty little boy." **

**She bit down on my earlobe causing me to growl out as I orgasmed and shot my load into her hot core. I thrust into her roughly as she squeaked out and spasmed around me, milking me.**

"**The dirty words always get you Jazzy." She spoke breathlessly. "Now get out of the bath so I can wash."**

**This is the last update on this short story so hoped you enjoyed and give me a review to tell me how much you loved it :D**

**xxx**


End file.
